


Tony's little secret {ON HIATUS}

by All_Might_Jr



Category: Black Panther (2018), Fantastic Four, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Autistic Peter, Baby Peter Parker, Crossdressing, Dd/lb, F/F, F/M, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Genderfluid Peter, Holidays, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Hurt/Comfort, Kinky, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M, Multi, Not Steve Friendly, Parent Tony Stark, Parent/Child Incest, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Tony Stark, Quote: I understood that reference, Returning Home, Sugar Baby Peter Parker, Sugar Daddy Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-08-27 22:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16710925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_Might_Jr/pseuds/All_Might_Jr
Summary: It's been a year since Team Cap left and seen Tony. They didn't expect to come home to find that Tony had entered a relationship with Peter Parker. How will this affect the team? Will everyone just go with it or will they want to join the relationship as well?





	1. Chapter 1

Growling Tony swished his drink in his wine glass as he looked down at his tablet. It was getting closer and closer to the day that the traitors would be back to his humble abode which means that they might find out about his relationship with a certain intern.

Smirking he looks to his right to see his precious baby boy clawing at the floor as he was being fucked hard by Vision. "Remember baby boy, Vision needs to test his new cock out for a little while ok?" He purred just as Vision seemed to have came deep inside of the boy.

"M-My apologies I didn't mean to cum inside." Vision says as he repositions the intern.

"I-It's fine. Continue p-please." The intern says softly.

"I will once your mouth is ready to receive me." Vision says as he stands and wipes off his cock before seating himself next to Tony.

The intern quickly crawls over and licks up from the base and all the way to the tip before quickly swallowing him down. Smirking Tony stood behind the intern, removed his belt and unzipped his pants. Pushing them down he bends forward and kisses the boys shoulder as he slowly pushed his aching cock deep into the small, petite boy.

"Fuck~! Even after a rough fucking my pretty baby is still so tight!" Tony moaned in the boys ear. "Such a good boy! You're taking daddy's cock like the good little whore you are. Who's a good little whore huh baby? Are you a good little whore?"

Coming off of the panting Visions cock the intern nods as Tony runs his fingers through the milk chocolate locks. "Y-Yes! I'm a good little whore Mr. Stark!"

"Damn right you are Peter baby!" Stark growled out as he pulled the boys hair and came hard into the boy while Vision came on his baby face.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Steve looked around the street excitedly. Today the returning Avengers were pardoned and are going home. He couldn't wait to see his Tony again, apologize, kiss him, hold him and fu-wait. Crap he didn't mean to say that. It's been way too long since he last....well...y'know. Can't really do **that** with a group of people in the same household who can just walk in on you and he vowed not to touch Bucky again after the, as the media dubbed it, Civil War.

"Steve!"

Jumping Steve turned to look down at Wanda before finally noticing that Happy was in a mini van in front of him. "I'm not putting your crap in the trunk Rogers so hurry the hell up. I gotta pick somebody else up too. He got sick at school so naturally Stark wants me to pick him up and get him a smoothie. Although I can't complain. I get one too." Happy says as he picks up his orange smoothie and sips it.

Steve chuckled and got in with his duffle bag in hand but jumped in surprise when Happy pulled a gun on him. "Get in the back right now. No fucking way am I having him sit next to witchy bitch and the back stabber." He says as Steve quickly got out and got in the back.

Happy quickly used a disinfectant wipe on the seat before speeding off with Clint half way in and half way out. "Whoa! Happy! You almost killed me!" Clint says after Sam, Scott and Bucky pulled him into the van. 

"Damn it." Happy grumbled before the cars monitor blinked. Pushing the green phone button he quickly turns a corner before he missed his turn off. "Hey boss." 

_"Hey Hap! I got 'em. He got sick on the principal so Pepper, Rhodey and I went to pick him up. He said you can have his smoothie. What? Ok. Ok I'll tell him. No. No kid you can't have chicken nuggets when we get home. Because you puked! What do you mean you did it on purpose? Ah. Test you didn't study for? Alright fine but you're studying for that test when we get home. Wait. Is this still on? Fuck. Sorry Hap! See you at home alright?"_ Tony says through the speakers.

"Yeah Tony! Tell the kid that if he pulls something like that again then I won't hesitate to tan his hide like I did to you when you drank again." Happy teased before laughing when he heard a loud _"WHAT?!"_ come from the kid.

_"Ow! Fuck! Kiddo! No stop that! Ah! What is in that thing?! Bricks?! AH! Happy broke his diet yesterday! He ate a big pizza all by himself!"_

"Did not! I had two slices then you ate all of it until Loki put a squeaky toy in the box, you picked it up thinking it was Pizza, bit into it and almost caught your lab on fire! Again! For the seventh time this month!" Happy retorts.

_"Ow! Stop or no dino nuggets! Oh thank god. So.....did you pick up the groceries?"_

"Not ye-oh. Yeah. Whole van full. Got some stinky cheese, a pumpkin, a Aunt Georgia pie...left over spider cupcakes from Halloween...plums." 

_"Yay!"_

Chuckling Happy turns towards one of their destinations. "Hey kiddo! You alright?"

_"Yeah but my throat hurts. Pepper says that since I made myself puke I can't have ice cream. Can I have peach tea Uncle Happy?"_

_"Happy Hogan-Potts if you say yes you will be sleeping on the couch."_

"......you can have chocolate milk."

_"Yes! Thank you! Hey did you pick up the traitors yet? Ow! Rhodey!"_

_"Stop wasting time bud! Come on or I'm not teaching you how to make my mamas' famous flapjacks!"_

_"Homework first!"_

_"Dang it!"_

Happy hangs up with a chuckle as he pulls up to a grocery store called Morton Williams Supermarket. "Alright Natasha, Wanda, you two come with me. I need to pick up stuff for Thanksgiving for both Starks household and my own so it'll be faster with three people." Happy spoke quickly while grabbing his reusable bags and totes from under the passenger side seat.

Wanda and Natasha frown and climb out of the van with Happy.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Grumbling Happy looked at two different kinds of fruit loops and two different kinds of special K. "Pepper eats the chocolate and strawberry so should I just get both?" Happy asks before Wanda grabbed both boxes and both fruit loops.

"Just get both." She says as she put a few boxes of stuffing, a few cans of green beans and a few cans of mushroom soup in the cart. "Why do you need green beans and mushroom soup?"

"For green bean casserole. Peter loves it. He doesn't know why but he said it was the only thing he'd eat for a month when he was five or four." Happy chuckles softly until a thump was heard.

Turning he saw Natasha and Clint standing there in shock. "Peter? Peter Parker? Five foot four? One hundred and twenty one pounds? Brown hair, brown eyes, little birth mark on his stomach?" Clint asks quickly.

"Yes. He's Starks intern, responsibility and my pain in the ear when he's had too much sugar." Happy says as he picked up the turkey and ham that both spies dropped.

Putting them in the cart he thinks about what else was needed. "Wanda go ground six roasts, ten or fifteen onions, bags of baby carrots and potatoes, a veggie platter and get something you want to snack on in the car." Happy says to the teen.

"Anything I want?" The teen asks cautiously.

"Yes but as long as it's not too messy or the smell is too strong. If I remember right Pym said that Scott gets carsick sometimes from certain smells and car movement and Clint, why are you out of the van?" Happy asks as the man put little boxes of cereal in the cart.

"Bucky wanted a plum. I don't have a cell phone anymore so I couldn't text you to get him one so I came in to get some. Nat go get the pears but make sure they're soft." Clint said while looking at two different boxes of hostess pastries.

"Right. Get the Snowballs. He likes the coconut." Natasha says as she quickly walks to produce.

Happy watches Clint gather different snack cakes and cereal bars before the man took the cart and walked off. "What just happened?" Happy asks no one.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Alright Steve, Bucky! Help me and Nat with the-oh crap!" Clint yells when he fell from a patch of ice. "Fuck you Loki!"

"How did you know it was me?"

The group that was slowly climbing out of the van look over to a little wall of ice with four men standing behind it. Three men were a mystery but one they knew as Loki, god of mischief. The four men looked at them for a moment before quickly running back into the large house they were in front of, Loki leading the pack.

"Whoa. Wait, Happy! Where the fuck are we? This isn't the tower!" Clint says in both shock and confusion.

"Stark sold the tower." Happy replies nonchalantly.

"WHAT?!"

"Let me finish." Happy groans. "He sold the tower but when he started to get all domestic with the Parkers and Bartons he took the deal off the table and just moved out of the tower. He had the old Stark mansion renovated so he could stop staying at motels to avoid the painful memories. Before you ask about the compound he gave it to the Asguardians. Asgard was destroyed and only about half of the people escaped alive and the other half had been killed by Hel along with Odin. The Asguardians are currently living there happily, Loki joined the Avengers, Thor is king and fucking his brother, the Avengers have a new mascot, Stark has a kid now, the kid is autistic so you have to watch how loud you are, how you talk to him or you'll get the silent treatment until he forgives you, don't touch him unless he trusts you, that last one was actually new since Wanda apparently fucked his brain up and Tony is a mutant."

That got Steves attention. "Mutant?! What are you talking about?!" He cried out in shock.

"Peter got him onto a strict diet, work out regimen, specific hours of lab time, work time and bedtime which is Peter's bedtime, 12 o'clock, and a few months in Tony accidentally cut his finger when he was cooking and the cut bleed just a little bit before closing up in three seconds." Happy explained.

"So he has a healing factor?" Clint asks the man but then realised he was talking to no one since Happy had ran inside with half of the grocery bags.

Standing Clint lead the rest of the group in cautiously. Looking around the large foyer he spots a large cabinet with a sticker of a mens dress shoe emoji on one door and a high heel emoji on the other. Opening the cabinet he sees a pair of loafers, oxfords, military boots, red boat shoes, Hulk high tops, snow boots and slippers under the shelves.

The group trade their shoes for slippers and walk towards the staircase. Once there Bucky peeks into the den where a Disney movie was playing and a man with blonde hair was fast asleep on one of the couches with a axe on the coffee table. Everybody looked around when they heard a strange little sound. It was like a mini electric car was coming towards them. And they were right.

A brunette teen in a ride on police truck had just turned the corner. The teen was wearing a spider-man costume with a red and yellow Iron Man walkie talkie in hand before he switched it for a blue one with the Avengers 'A' on it. Pushing the button he keeps his eyes on the returning Avengers. "Mr. Stark? I found them. They're staring at me. Permission to hit them with the billy club, over?" The boy says as he pulls out a plastic billy club.

_"Permission Denied. Just show them to their rooms kiddo, over."_

"Yes sir. Over." The teen says while putting the billy club back and putting the walkie talkie on a little stand.

The boy was about to drive over to them but he suddenly froze up. A second later his little car was rammed into from behind by Vision in a ride on Mercedes which knocked the police truck forward a bit. "Hey! Vision these aren't bumper cars!" The boy laughs until he noticed something. "Hey you ok?"

"Hm? Mhm." Vision mumbled sleepily.

The boy smiles as he climbed out of his truck and gently lifts the android. Kissing his forehead he goes to take him up stairs but Vision suddenly yelps and flies up above him. "Vision! What are you-oh. Wait a second." The boy says as he turned to look at the group. "Right. Wanda. It's ok bud! If she tries to hurt you or Mr. Stark I'll throw her in the Hudson then send Mrs. Barton after her. You know how much she hates her."

".......promise?"

"I promise!"

Vision slowly floated down but stayed hovering over the ground. The boy smiles up at him and takes his hand. "Why don't you go help you-know-who and Mr. Stark make lunch? I have to show these guys to their rooms." He says softly.

"A-Alright. Do you want a pudding cup today or celery?" Vision asks.

"I'm pretty sure Loki ate the rest of the pudding cups so celery please."

Vision quickly flew by the smiling teen whos smile immediately dropped when he was out of sight. Turning towards the new occupants he walks towards them while pulling his mask on. "You idiots and Bucky are upstairs. We put your symbols on the doors of your rooms so I'm only telling you your stickers once so if you forget then sleep on the couch." Spider-Man spoke loudly.

Clint and Natasha held themselves back from attacking their Peter with hugs and apologies when he started talking. "First off is Bucky and Steve! You two have connecting rooms incase one of you has a nightmare and needs the other to hold you down but the door will be locked otherwise. Your rooms are marked with a Captain America sticker and a Winter Soldier sticker." 

Bucky and Steve look at each other as Spidey continues. "Black Widow and Hawkeye you two have the same style of rooms. Hawkeyes door has a purple arrow on it while Widow has a red hour glass on hers. Next is Witch bitch. Your room is next to a door with a white lightening bolt on it. Your sticker is a poo emoji. I'm kidding. It's a Sokovia flag on the door even though I wanted to put poo stickers all over your door.....I like your flag."

Scarlet smiled slightly at the boys babbling. "Next is Falcon. You are next to General Rhodes. Your sticker is a metal wing.....you stupid son of a-ow!" Spidey yelps when he was hit upside the head by the passing Loki.

"No cusing."

"I already said bitch!"

"I'm telling Tony!"

"No! I'll give you all the pudding you can eat!"

".......I'm telling Pepper you tried to bribe me!"

"Welp...I'm grounded. Anyways next is Ant Man. You are next to Vision and your room has a picture of the daughter you left behind and the supervised visit date list on it. Mr. Stark has already gotten it so you can go see your daughter on Wensday, Thursday, Saturday and Sundays until you're seen as a fit parent again. You should feel lucky that Mr. Stark helped you. He hates people who abandon their kids for Captain America. Reminds him of his own father. Now I'll show you to your rooms so you don't get lost. It is a big place." Spidey says before jumping up and climbing onto the ceiling. "Hurry up. I don't have all day you know. I got to do my Spanish homework."

The group quickly follow Spidey and up the grand staircase. Looking around the group noticed that there was a lot of carpet. "Hey Spidey! What's up with all of this carpet? Wouldn't it be better to have hardwood incase somebody snuck in?" Sam calls up.

"One, don't call me Spidey. We're not there yet. Two, the capet is only temporary. It's actually a big rug that we put out for the winter time. You don't want to walk out of your room and have cold feet do you?" Spidey says as he drops down from the ceiling. "Alright first up is Black Widow and Hawkeye. You're the closet to the stairs so you can keep tabs on anyone going or coming this way. Go ahead and look in your new rooms. Mr. Stark, Thor and I designed them." 

Clint and Natasha look at each other before pushing their doors open. Natasha gaped at her room. She had expected one just like at the tower but she was wrong. The room was large and spacious with a punching bag hanging from the ceiling near her closet, a large king sized bed with a cushioned head board, a foot locker at the end of the bed with a finger print scanner, dark walls, a Victorian alarm clock, a make up table with a mirror and two matching bedside tables.

Clints room was a lot different. Once inside he thought he was transported into a video game world full of his favorite video games. Looking around the only thing he saw were either Fallout, Saints Row, Grand Theft Auto, Nintendo or Pokémon related except one large corner of the room that had a staircase going up. Quickly climbing it he saw that he didn't have one bed but two. One in the shape of a purple Lamborghini and one in the shape of a birds nest.

The rest of the group follow the teen spider, excited to see their rooms. "Wanda your this one is your room." Spidey says before Falcon spoke up.

"Why are the doors so far apart?"

"Because of the closets. Oh yeah try not to get lost in there."

Wanda peeked into her room and was speachless. Her room was large as well with a red wood corner desk near a window, a curved chaise lounge in the middle of her room, a large heart shaped bed that had a little piece hanging out to be a seat, a wardrobe near the door that looked to have been holding a tv, a stero with a bookcase of CD's and when she looked up she saw why there was curved chaise lounge in the middle of her room. The ceiling had been made to look like a galaxy with little bulbs.

"There's a dimmer by your bed and beside you."

Wanda looked at Spidey before messing with the dimmer which turned the little bulbs on. "Vision said that you liked space so he had me paint the galaxy up there so you could look up and see it every night and every day." Spidey says before walking away with the remaining members.

Scott, Sam, Bucky and Steve look at each other as they walked down the hall. "Sam. Here's your room."

Sam stepped forward and opened his door to see a mixture of football, baseball and military themed items with a work bench off the the corner. Walking in he dropped his bags in the middle of his room. There were signed Jerseys, bats, footballs, helmets, psychology books and baseballs lining the walls and the book shelf. A flatscreen was mounted on the wall with a bunch of game systems and games under it. Sitting on his bed he sighs as he sunk into it. "How did you guys know what teams I like?" Sam asks as he curled up on his bed.

"We went to your house before it was attacked. The vets you helped helped us get your stuff here. Almost all of this stuff used to be in your apartment. The rest is up in the attic."

"Wait. Attacked?" Sam asked as he quickly sat up.

"People found out who you are after you went with Captain. They attacked everybody's homes. We got there before they did though so don't worry. Everythings safe. It was mostly Stark fanboys that attacked." Spidey says before walking away with the remaining three. "Scott yours is next."

Once at Scotts room the man looked at his Doctor Who Police Box doorway with his daughters picture on it and the date list. Walking in he smiled at the red and gray walls, the Captain America shield rug, his family photos on the walls beside his large bed that had a grumpy cat comforter on top, a flat screen on the wall in front of the bed, bookcase that held comic books, figures and coloring books with crayons, a large Doctor Who wardrobe, a toy chest filled with new toys, a small police car bed with hello kitty bedding. "Is this little one for-"

"Your daughter? Yes. When you are able to have sleepovers with her you can bring her here and she'll have many Aunts and Uncles to play with."

"Sleepovers? I'm getting my daughter back kid. I lost her once and I'm not going to again." Scott argues.

"You already messed up once and now you really messed up this time. You ran away with a war criminal, you left your daughter with a woman you barely know, you were accused of treason, you had to be pardoned Scott. You aren't going to be getting your daughter back anytime soon." Spidey says before walking down the rest of the hallway.

Scott sat down on his bed with a soft sigh. He hated to admit it but the kid was right. He fucked up royally this time.

Steve and Bucky looked at each other when they got to their rooms. Slowly opening their doors they suddenly felt nostalgic. Both of their rooms were modelled after bedrooms from the 1930s. Both had a 30s style bed with crisp white sheets, a white wardrobe, a desk with a mirror above it, a little seating area that was right in with the window, records on a book shelf with the record player on the middle shelf, old books and comics they enjoyed, a picture of Peggy Carter and both had the war medals they earned in a glass case near their windows. The only differences were the wallpaper, Steve had a mini art studio and new sketch books, pencils, paints and charcoal pencils on his desk while Bucky had a guitar, a notebook titled 'Songs', a music stand and the mans old journals.

"This is...this is amazing." Steve spoke in awe of his new room.

"I'll be sure to tell Mr. Stark." Spidey says with an eye roll he knows the man can't see. "Lunch is almost ready so come down once your unpacked." 

"Wait, Queens! H-Has Tony been doing ok?" Steve asks in a quiet voice.

"No. He wasn't alright until General Rhodes and I encouraged him to destroy your bike with your golf clubs, baseball bat and your ice skates. He also tried to kill himself on your guys' anniversary last year soooo...yeah. Lunch, unpack. Bye." Spidey says as he jumps onto the ceiling and wall climbs away.

Steve stood in his doorway for a moment before falling backwards and out cold, startling Bucky. "Steve? Are you dead?....can I have the plum you were saving for later?"  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Peter. Peter no! Get that out of your mouth and get down here!" Stark yelled up at the Spider teen.

"Never!" Peter yells back as he sprays the chocolate whip cream in his mouth.

"Peter! I'll trade you!" A man with white hair says from under Peter with a banana in his hand.

Peter thought about it before using his web to scale down. Taking the banana he wall climbs to his little web hammock in the corner and noms on his banana happily until screams came from the rooms above. "I ALMOST KILLED A KID!!!" Four voices screamed.

"Welp they finally caught on." Peter says as he jumps down from his hammock to sit down at the table and in his little fish chair, silently chanting; "Fishy, fishy, fishy!"

"Is my little baby boy going little?" Tony asks as he walks over to the boy with a bowl of stir fry.

"No daddy! Guests!" Peter says softly with a faint blush.

"Daddy doesn't care baby. They're going to find out some time so it might as well be today." Tony says softly. "Why don't you go get changed baby boy? Do you need help?"

"No daddy. I can do it by myself." Peter says jumping up to rush to his room. 

Turning Tony looks at Happy, Pepper, the new guy, Rhodey and....Bucky. When the fuck did he get there?! 

"Hi." Tony says with a wave.

"Hi....sorry about your parents."

"It's alright. I know it wasn't the real you. Sorry about the arm."

"It's alright. You were blinded by anger."

"Soooo.....you hungry?"

"Yeah. What is this stuff?"

"Stir fry. You'll love it."

"Soooo...are you fucking that kid?"

Rhodey, Pepper, Happy and Tony reply as one. "Yes but I/he shares."  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"I almost killed a kid." Steve says in disbelief.

"Where is the kid? I'm hungry." Bucky asks just as a pastel pink blurr jumps into Starks lap. "Never mind. There he is."

"Hey baby boy! You hungry?" Tony asks making the boy nod.

Stark smiled as he played with the hem of the boys pastel pink skirt but then remembered they weren't alone. Peter chewed on his strawberry printed shirt sleeve with a smile making Tony chuckle and put Peter down in his fish chair. "Fix your skirt baby. I can see your underwear." Tony says as he gave the boy a pair of training chopsticks.

"Chopsticks?" Peter asks while fixing his skirt. 

"You're going to end up eating too fast if you eat with a fork." Tony replys. "Eat up or no ants on a log."

Peter gasps and starts to eat his food until Friday turned on some music on low. The boy wiggled in his seat a bit, wanting to get up. "Daddy! Chicken CD!" He whined.

"Friday replay the song please." Tony says as he stands and takes Peters hand.

(Search YouTube and listen to Me Llamo Raquel El Chichicuilote Con Banda while reading this part please)

Standing both men start to shake their hips and move around the chairs until the singing began. Tony twirled Peter once before holding his hips as he swayed. Soon Pepper, Rhodey, Happy, Vision, Loki and Thor joined in, all laughing as they danced. Once the song ended they sat back down with large smiles on their faces.

"What was that about?" Clint asks in shock.

"Peter found the song on YouTube, fell in love with it, I got the CD for him and now he has to dance to one of the songs every three hours." Tony says with a smile. "So baby boy, tomorrow is Thanksgiving. Know what your going to wear?"

"Yeah! I'm gonna wearing my new outfit that grandmama Rhodes sent me!" Peter says with a bright smile. 

Looking at the two Steve felt anger and jealousy eat at him. Tony was obviously fucking the teen that was seated in front of him. That should've been him but...he fucked up royally.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Yawning Steve climbed out his bed only to trip over something. Looking back at his feet he couldn't stop the soft smile that formed on his face when he saw the little brunette boy, fast asleep, on his floor.

After lunch yesterday he found out that Peter is an underaged little. It seemed it had been a part of his therapy that he age regresses to an age he felt the safest which for Peter seems to be a bit of a sliding scale. Sometimes he can be a itty bitty baby and sometimes he can be a toddler. He had had a long conversation with Tony about having Sex with a minor but according to Tony it was none of his business and if he didn't like it he could call the police. But who would they believe? A man who had been nearly killed by his fiancee or a war criminal?

Picking Peter up he gently lays him in his bed and covers him up. Kissing his forehead he silently leaves to see his team sniffing the air outside of their rooms.

"What are you guys doing?" He asks as he walks to where they were forming a group.

"Something smells really good! We're trying to figure out what it is." Clint says softly.

"It's the meal for today." 

Jumping the group looks behind Steve to se none other than a messy hair Quicksilver. "Lightening? I-Is that...?" Clint says in shock.

"Yep. Peter's uncle brought me back to life with King T'Challa's help. He had found the Soul stone in Wakanda and Doctor Strange has the Time stone so together they used my ashes to bring me back to life. So now instead of being a zombie or something I'm alive! Heart beat is strong, appetite stronger. Nobody hug me though. I just took a shower and I want to get down stairs to help cook. Stark has a lot of guests coming by." Pietro says before zipping downstairs, gently putting Peter in his play pen on the way to the kitchen.

The group quickly run downstairs and into the large kitchen. They all look at Tony in shock as the man runs around with Rhodey, Vision, a man wearing a cape and a man just watching them run around. "I still don't get what we're doing! Can we please listen to Beyonce now?" The man asks.

"Stark." The caped man says.

"Fri!"

A moment later Single ladies comes on making the shorter man smile. "Wong if your not going to help then go to the living room and play with Peter or wait for The Ancient One. She volunteered to go get the pie stuff with Pepper, Shuri and T'Challa." The cloaked man says as he checks a turkey's temp. "Stark this ones almost done."

"Alright get ready to put the seventh one in." Tony says while dodging Rhodey who was stirring his Greens and popping some biscuits and corn bread in a oven. "Rhodes do you really gotta cook those right now? They're going to get gross by the time dinners done."

"Hey my mama wanted Greens so shes getting greens." Rhodey defends.

"Alright, alright! Ok so, speedy I need you to make the mashed potatoes, steamed carrots and the green bean casserole. I have to go check on the hams, sweet potatoes and the other two turkeys." Tony says as he pushes open a door in the back only to yell and quickly walk out. "Really?! You two are fucking rabbits!"

A second later Thor and Loki walk out of the back, straightening their clothes. "I regret nothing." Loki says as he washes his hands and his mouth out before turning into a bunny and hopping away.

"Did you just seriously turn into a rabbit to spite me?!"

"Yes! Yes I did! Now kiss my fluffy butt!"

"I will put you in a bunny crate you lil' shit!"

"Eat rabbit pellets!"

"You better not have just crapped on my floor! Peter will think their chocolate!"

"........I'll clean it up!"

Tony laughs and goes to check on the other ovens. "Thor do not touch any of the finished turkeys!" He calls over his shoulder.

"Dang it." Thor says with a pout. "Why are you making so many to begin with?"

"Some are going to the homeless shelter in Queens and Brooklyn, some are going to the compound for the Asguardians, four are for the table because you can eat one by yourself and we're having a lot of people over and the last one is to cut up and make homeless and old people meals for tomorrow!" Tony calls back.

"You truly are a good man Stark!" Thor booms before quickly running off with some mashed potatoes.

"Hey! I still had to smash the rest of it!" Pietro yells as he runs after Thor.

Tony quickly walked out of the back with a turkey and put it in a incubator type thing. "Alright so we have how many turkeys still cooking?" 

The caped man landed and counted the full ovens with the cape counting with him. "Four. How many are going to the shelter?" He asks as Pietro and Wong get started on the casseroles.

"We're going to six shelters in total, so each might end up having anywhere between 100 to 200 people at each. One 20 pound turkey can feed up to 20 people so....ten? Yeah I think it's ten to each." Tony says as he counts the finished turkeys. "We need to make four more! Awesome!"

"Tones? Did you sleep last night?" Rhodey asks in concern.

"Nope! I've been making the turkeys with my suits. But I think I blacked out for a few hours." Tony says as he turns to Team Cap. "What do you guys want?"

"We...wanted to uh...to see what you were making." Scott says in shock. "You make food for homeless shelters?"

"Yeah. Peter had to go to one once to eat and I went to pick him up last year. I saw that they needed help with food so I bought them some food and it made me feel better when I saw that they were all excited and full. I found Peter giving some homeless people and seniors some of the left overs so I went to McDonald's, Taco Bell, Burger King and Bob Evans to get them all some food. Found a few WW2 vets on my way home. Set them up at one of the Veterans homes and gave them their first hot meals in almost three years. It felt really good to help overs so I'm doing it again because if I don't then who will?" Tony asks while shutting the incubator thing.

The group look at each other before happy walks over to the group. "Alright if you have time to stand you have time to help. Wanda, Clint and Bucky you can go set the tables in the dinning room and you can also pull out the other table from the garage. It's in the back of the truck with the bags of decorations and extra napkins." Happy says before turning to Steve. "Steve I need you to go feed the animals, Scott I need you to get Tony to his room so he can get some sleep then wake up Peter and get him dressed and Sam go help the others bring the pie stuff in then help make a pecan pie because none of us know how."

The group dispatches as Happy gives Steve a bag of cat food, dog food, a bowl of cut up chicken and a bowl of blueberries. "Cat food goes to Butterscotch, Cinnamon and Pie (do you get this reference?). The dog food goes to Tessa and Steve and the berries and chicken go to Natasha and Clint." He says before quickly taking a over flowing bag from Pepper. 

Steve cocked a brow and followed Vision who phased through him. "Steve bites strangers so watch her teeth, Natasha bites too but only if you try to grab Clint, Pie scratches your posters so watch your face and Butterscotch will do a strange dance if you tease her with the food." Vision says as he flies up the stairs.

Once they were both in front of a door with paw prints and a one on it. Vision opened it causing a three-year-old blue Staffordshire Bull Terrier jump up excitedly while a one year old german shepherd - golden retriever mix looked up from chewing on a rope toy. "Hello Steve, Tessa. You two hungry?" Vision asks while taking the dog food from Steve.

"Why is one of them named after me?" Steve asks.

"A female dog is called a bitch, that's why." Vision says with a smirk.

"Hey!"  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Scott gently shook Peter awake and helped him stand. He thought it was cute that the kid tried to pull a prank on Captain but fell asleep before he could. Carrying the kid to his bedroom Scott doesn't pay attention to the boys room but to the clothes laid out on his bed.

Grabbing the feather printed skirt he helps the boy pull it on before taking off his sleep pants. "You always sleep without a shirt kiddo?" Scott asks with a chuckle.

"Mhm. Unless it's really cold, uncle " Peter says as his pastel pink NASA shirt was pulled over his head then the straps to the overall like skirt. 

Grabbing his crop top hoodie he pulls it on as Scott helped him with his socks, a dopey smile on his face. "So I'm your uncle now huh?" He asks softly.

"Don't tell Happy, Rhodey, Fury, Colson, Wolverine or T'Challa." Peter says, earning him a laugh.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was two hours later when dinner was served and the guests arrived. The Avengers, X-Men, The Leeds, The Jones's, Foggy Nelson, Matt Murdock, The Sorcerers and T'Challa's family sat down and ate happily. The teens ate in the living room and watched a Charlie Brown special on TV but when the adults found them they were all either fast asleep with whip cream on their face or dosing off.

"Come on kids. Bedtime." Stark says as he picks up Peter. "Follow me to the sleep over room."

Shuri and MJ held hands as they walked in case the other fell asleep on the way up while Quicksilver just carried Ned and Wanda up. "You're strong." Ned says sleepily.

"Thanks." Pietro replys.

Once to the "sleepover room" MJ, Shuri and Wanda climb into the top bunks of the three bunk beds that where built into the walls while the boys took the bottom bunks. "Good Night kids." Tony, T'Challa and his mother, The Leeds and The Watsons spoke softly.

"Good night brother, mother." (Shuri)

"Good night mama, dad." (Ned)

"Good night Tony." (Wanda)

"Night Stark. Thank you for dinner." (Pietro)

"Dancing pineapples..." (Peter)

The group of kids and adults laughed softly before the kids fell asleep. Once the adults were gone the group sat up and took out their phones. "So who's ready for Black Friday?" Shuri asks as she climbs down the little stairs.

"I have a knife and pepper spray." MJ whispers.

"I have my speed and Wanda has her Magic." Pietro says softly.

"I have my noise cancelling headphones and my strength...and a switch blade." Peter says as he takes the knife out of his pocket.

"I got my repulser gloves and pepper spray." Shuri says with a wicked grin.

"Scott said he'd drive us if I get him a new 3DS." Peter says as the teens walk over to the window.

"Nice. Lets go!" Shuri gleefully says.

The teens silently scale the lattice outside the window before military crawling to the van that Scott rented in Tony's name. "Scott does realise he committed another crime right?" Ned asks while trying not to look up Peters skirt.

The group silently laugh until somebody suddenly picks up Peter from the window. "And where do you think your going pup?" Wolverine questions softly.

".....black friday?" Peter says softly.

"..........get me Overwatch and take the fuzzy elves with you. They wanted to go but were afraid to ask Charles." Wolverine says as he puts Peter down then gestures to Nightcrawler and Azazel.

Both of them quickly teleport outside and join the military crawl line. "You guys look like you came out of PUBG." Logan chuckles before putting his cigarette out and closing the window.

Crawling to the car they all climb inside the large van and wait until their off of the property to start excitedly chat about what they wanted to buy.

"This is going to be so much fun!"


	2. Chapter 2

"This is chaos!" Shuri yells as she fights a ten year old for a Nintendo Switch. "Where are your parents!"

"Fighting me for the MHA game!" MJ yells as she quickly yanks the game back and puts it in her new backpack. "Where's my losers?!"

"Help! We don't know how we got up here!" Ned calls out from on top of the video game display case while Peter teases somebody with a PS4. "Peter stop that!"

Peter stopped and quickly put it in his bag. "Should we just head to the bathroom and hide in there until things calm down?" He shouts.

"No way! We still need to go to Best Buy, The Disney store, The Lego Store, Gamestop and Target!" Ned shout before thinking of something. "Dude can you hear any of this?!"

"What!"

"Nevermind!"

It took having Azazel and Kurt teleport them out with their stuff to finally escape. "Dudes. Did we forget to pay?" MJ asks before four gunshots rung out from the store. "Run!"

The group runs to the van, forgetting they had five mutants with them that could take down a person with a gun. "Oh sugar honey ice tea!" Peter and Kurt yell as the group jump into their seats as a crowd of people run out, holding items, pushing carts and people.

"Did you guys just rob that place?!" Scott asks as he and seven over cars quickly leave the lot. 

"Not on purpose! We're gonna have to go back to pay later." Wanda says as Pietro nods next to her. "Now to Best Buy! I want posters and frames for my room! It's awesome but I need to put my own little touvh on it."

"Same! My TV broke in my room yesterday so I need a new one." Peter says with a smile.

"Sorry." Ned says with a small snicker.

"It's fine! I didn't know you could jump that far back man." Peter says with a smile.

"Ok kids this time stay close to Azazel alright? He's the adult." Scott chimed in. 

Azazel looks up from playing with his etch a sketch and looks around. "Somebody say something?"  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Peter laughs from inside the grocery cart Nightcrawler was pushing as he grabs a galaxy and XL 3DS from somebodys cart. "To the games! We still need Overwatch and the TV!" Peter says while pointing to the electronics area.

Kurt quickly teleported them over and grabbed the game as Peter pulled a 22in TV into the cart. Wanda quickly jumped in with a few posters, some frames, a video game and a laptop. "This is awesome! Let's do this next year too!" She yells as Pietro runs over.

"This is amazing! I just punched someone for a DVD!" He laughs.

"I know! That was me!" Azazel yells while putting his stuff in the cart. "Peter! What did you want again?"

"A 7-in-1 record player! They're over by the vinyl!" Peter yells. "I'm really glad Mr. Hogan taught me how to read lips!"

Azazel quickly teleports away before coming back with the record player, batteries and a Cuphead vinyl. "Everybody got what they want?"

"Where's MJ, Ned and Shuri?" Peter yells just as the three run out from the crowd.

"We just pepper sprayed somebody that tried to take the tape!" Shuri says as she holds up a Hamilton cassette.

"No way! They got it!" Peter asks as he quickly took the tape. "Thank you!"

"No! Thank you! That was awesome! The guy screamed like a bitch!" MJ laughs.

Shuri laughs and puts four Bluetooth speakers and a go pro in the cart. "We are so going to prank those traitors!" She laughs.

Laughing Peter jumps out of the cart and climbing onto one of the isle things. "To the video games!" He laughs and jumps over the people and shelves.

Grabbing a Switch, Xbox One X, some Switch games and Xbox games before jumping back to his friends Peter smiles brightly. "I got games!" He yells excitedly.

"Who gave the nerd sugar?!" MJ yells.

"I gave him a Red Bull! Why?" Kurt yells.

"He has ADHD! He's hyper enough without it!" Ned yells back as Peter quickly jumps around to get stuff off shelves and other peoples carts.

"My bad!" Kurt says before he gets tackled by Peter who was holding a six pack of energy drinks.

"RED BULLLLLL!"  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
 _"Sir? There seems to be a new video of Peter online!" Friday says in a chipper tone._

"What? What do you mean? He's asleep isn't he?" Tony asks as he takes a omelet out of the pan and over to T'Challa's plate.

_"No sir! Go to the TV please."_

Tony and T'Challa walk to the TV room where Clint had been watching Scooby Doo just as a YouTube video played.

 _"Dude! Look at this guy! He's fucking jumping on peoples heads! Who does he think he is?! Mario?! Oh my god he just put on a Mario hat."_ The person recording laughs. _"Only in New York man! Only in New York!"_

Tony quickly ran upstairs and to the sleepover room. Opening the door he doesn't see anyone so he quickly calls Peters phone but no answer.

"Oh those kids are in so much trouble." Tony says as he ran down the stairs, grabs his coat and T'Challa before rushing outside.

Clint walked to the cabinet, pulled out T'Challa and Tonys' winter boots and stood by the door. "3, 2, 1."

Both men walk in, take their boots and quickly leave.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It is now currently 12 o'clock in the afternoon and the van that the little group of Black Friday shoppers are pooped and starving. Pulling into a McDonald's Scott looks back at the sleepy kids and the knocked out Azazel next to him he decides to just head home....until a Iron Man suit lands in front of them, startling Azazel awake.

"I just about shit my pants." Azazel says as the back doors slid open to reveal a angry T'Challa and Tony Stark.

"We're in trouble aren't we?" Peter and Shuri ask softly.

"Yes. Yes you are." Both men growl.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"You could've been trampled! What if you were knocked down or knocked out because somebody wanted something you did?! Why couldn't you wait for Cyber Monday?" Tony as while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"We wanted to experience Black Friday! Plus, Red Bull Peter was funny as hell. He looked like Mario!" Kurt says with a laugh but shuts up when Stark glares at him.

Peter looks up at Stark in slight fear and arousal. He didn't like it when Stark got angry but then again, the powerful aura that comes off of him when he does makes his whole body shiver in desire. "Alright here's whats going to happen. Peter, Wanda, Pietro, grounded. MJ, Ned, Shuri, I'll let your parents know what you did. Kurt and Azazel, go home. Charlies kept calling me because he didn't know where you two went." Stark says as T'Challa nods in agreement.

Peter stood, took Tony and T'Challa's hands and walked over to a corner of the room. MJ, Ned and Shuri knew what was going on and leaned back in their chairs. "What's happening?" Kurt asks them.

"Peter's getting our sentence reduced." Ned whispers.

T'Challa and Tony walk back over with Peter clinging to T'Challas' front. "Are you guys going to do that again?" They ask.

The teens shake their heads while Azazel cocks a brow. "I am fifty years old. I'll do it again if I want." He says as he leans back in his chair.

"Yes we know this. You are being punished for taking them out on a dangerous adventure. You too Scott." Stark says quickly. "I won't tell your parents that you went out, I'll tell them that I bought you guys that stuff for Christmas on Cyber Monday which means you are all staying here til Tuesday. I know that school is going to be closed due to the weather so...yeah. We'll be upstairs!"

Peter laughs as he was carried up the stairs by T'Challa. "You two are really excited aren't you?" He giggles. 

"You are so not going to be able to walk later." T'Challa growls into his ear making Peter melt at the threat.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Shuri hums as she puts a piece of paper over nine laundry baskets with everybody's names on them. "Alright lets get to sorting!" She says as she picks up Peters 7-in-1 player.

A half hour later each basket was overflowing with goodies and each of them were exhausted from getting the stuff from the van and into the house. "My feet hurt so bad! Somebody pass me my foot spa thing. Wait no don't! I got that for mom." Ned says quickly and sat up. "I'm hungry now. You think Mr. Stark would mind if we ordered pizza?"

"Oooooo! Can we get stuffed crust?" Kurt asks as he sits up. 

"Maybe one of us should go ask?" Shuri asks just as T'Challa walks in with a happy hum. "Hey brother? Can we order pizza?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah. Go ahead. We'll be upstairs a bit longer, just getting some drinks." T'Challa says as he heads for the kitchen. "Order a BBQ chicken for us please."

"Will do! Spank Peter for me!" Shuri yells after him.

"Will do!"  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Yawning Peter sits up in the large bed and rubs his eyes. Looking to his side he smiles and kisses Tonys' forehead before kissing T'Challa's hand. Getting out of bed he crawls towards a door with a painting of two sloths and a butterfly (https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/5116yCWOnwL._AC_SY400_.jpg) hanging on it. Crawling into his room he feels his legs actually getting feeling in them again.

Humming Peter stands and walks to his closet, cum dribbling out of his abused hole. Opening the door he looks at each of his racks of clothes until he got to the pink section. Grabbing some tissues from a drawer under the rack he quickly cleans the cum that was coming out of him and grabs a pair of fuzzy bloomers. Pulling them on he grabs a pair of light pink socks with the words 'MILK strawberry' on them and a pink mini skirt with a strawberry on the bottom of one of the ruffles. After putting on the socks and skirt he grabs a strawberry milk sweater, a couple of hello kitty barrettes and a pair of white and pink shoes with a strawberry on them. Humming he looks in the mirror nearby.

Frowning he touches his body before looking away from the mirror. "Why am I so ugly?" He says softly as he walks out only to see a man holding one of his stuffies and taking pictures. "H-Hello...?"

"Whoa! Oh, oh crap you scared me. Uh...hi there! My name is Eddie Brock, I'm a reporter for the Daily Bugle. What's your name?" The man asks with a smile.

"Peter. Peter Parker."   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It's been almost a week since the rouge Avengers came home and a week since Steve started to feel jealous of Peter. But tonight would be different. Tonight he was finally going to fuck Tony again!

Smirking he looks up at Tony from his cereal. "Hey Tony? Do you remember what today is?" He asks in a soft, seductive voice. 

"Yes. The anniversary of the time I tried to kill myself because my fiance couldn't keep it in his pants, called me Hitler and then ran away with his floozy." Tony says in between bites of his Raisin Bran.

Ouch! "W-Well I want to make that up to you. How about we go upstairs, get into bed and I'll fuck you nice and slow. How does that sound?" He asks softly.

"Fuck off Steve. I'm with Peter now and we are happy as can be." Tony growls out. 

"You are dating a child! He can't be over sixteen!" Steve growls back.

Tony was silent before he quickly drank the milk from his bowl, stood and quickly walked out of the kitchen. "No. No, Tony don't tell me he's that much underage!" Steve calls out as he quickly chased after Tony.

Tony stood still when he heard him. Gritting his teeth he turns to look at Steve. "So what if he is? I love him and he loves me! He only gets one daddy and I'm his daddy so why don't you go fuck your slut again huh?" He yells as he walks into the den.

"Tony look at me." Steve says while pulling on Tonys arm, making him turn to him. "He lets other people fuck him too! I saw he getting double teamed by Bruce and Rhodey! If he loved you then why would let them do that to him?"

"If you loved me then why did you fuck Barnes?" Tony spit back.

Gritting his teeth Steve pushed the other man down onto the couch and climbed over him. "Do you know how much I hated myself after everything? I love you so much but your letting the past control how you feel. You are fucking a child Tony. A **CHILD**. You could be his actual father!" Steve says close to the older (younger?) mans face. "You need somebody like me again. We can go back to before I messed up. Please Tony. We do it one last time and if you don't feel anything then we pretend nothing happened and you can go back to hating me."

Tony grumbled but quickly smashed their lips together, wanting to get it over with.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Humming Peter walked into the house, happy to not have any homework for once. Taking off his shoes he switches them for his Iron Man slippers and quickly makes his way to find his daddy. "A-Ah! Fuck! Steve harder!"

Stopping Peter looks around before walking over to the dens doorway. Peeking inside he felt his heart break at what he saw. Steve Rogers was thrusting deep into his daddy who was panting and begging for more like a bitch in heat. Covering his mouth he quickly takes a picture before running upstairs, crying silently.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"So you got rank up to General? That's awsome man!" Sam says as he sat on Rhodeys' bed.

Rhodey frowned and looked down at the man. "What are you doing in my room?" He asks before Peter quickly ran in and hugged him, sobbing his little heart out. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Petey? Baby what's wrong?"

Peter just sobbed into the mans shirt, unable to speak. Rhodey and Sam shared a look before Rhodey gently picked up Peter, placed him on his lap and kisses his forehead. "Oh baby, what happened? Are you hurting anywhere?" The General asks softly.

Peter nodded and touched his chest. "Oh god! Chest pains?! Hold on baby let uncle put on his legs and we'll go to the-" Rhodey says quickly until Peter shakes his head.

The brunette makes a heart on his chest before making a motion like somebody ripping it apart. "What? Somebody broke your heart?" Sam asks softly. 

Peter nods and sobs harder into Rhodey's chest. "Oh baby. What happened?" The General asks softly. "Who hurt you baby?"

"D-Daddy's cheating on me!" Peter sobs out. "He's cheating on me w-with the cheater!"  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Peter hiccuped softly as he wiped his eyes. It has been three days since he saw his daddy and Captain together. He knew they were actually doing it constantly since he also caught them in the kitchen and in the shower. Doesn't help he can hear them through his toddler rooms door. 

Looking at his arm he sniffled when he saw that the cuts he just made had already healed. Sighing he hides his box cutter under his pillow just as his door opened. "Looks like I won kid. Tony's mine again and you can't take him away from me ever again."

Peter looked over to the smug blonde in his room. He saw the man falter a bit when he looked at him. "Take him. I hate liers anyway." Peter sniffs. "Just like I hate that I thought that somebody as amazing as Mister Stark could love me. I was just kidding myself."

Steve frowned as he watched the small teen slide under his covers, defeated. "Please go away. I want to be alone. Just like I always will be. Nobody wants damaged goods." The brunette says softly. 

Steve looked out into the hall then back to the teen. He wanted to say something but he didn't know what to say. So he ended up saying something fucked up. "Stop acting like the victim. I saw you fucking Bruce and Rhodey a few hours before I fucked Tony so stop pretending you actually care." He growls as he stomps over. 

"Daddy lets me do that so I know what sex with other people feels like instead of just him. I was going to stop after Bruce and Rhodey. The only person I love is dadd-....Mr. Stark. But...he doesn't love me." Peter says softly. 

Steve looked down at the boy, heart clenching. Shaking his head he quickly left the room and went in search for Tony. Finding him in Peters toddler room he frowns when he sees Tony looking at a stuffed version of himself. "Tony?"

"I've ignored him. I've ignored him for three days. He's my baby and I left him all alone because I was fucking with you. I never should've continued." He says softly.

Growling Steve quickly walked over to Tony, took the doll and lifted Tony's chin. "Tony he's a child! You can get into big trouble for being with him Tony. But I'm right here! Why won't you just accept it? I'm the one that loves you! You have to make a choice Tony. Me or him." The blonde says softly, not knowing that there was a certain Spider outside the room.

Tony looked at Steve then around the room. Sighing he gently holds Steves face and kisses him. "Steve I love Peter but you....you will always be the person that I was first, truly in love with. So...I-I choose you. But I'm not going to give up Peter. He's my baby and I'm not going to abandon him." Tony says softly.

"Fine. I guess I can deal with that but you have promise that you won't fuck him anymore." Steve says.

"Fine. I should go tell him." Tony says as he stands, only to be pushed back on the bed.

"First lets have a little fun."  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Running into his room Peter quickly strips himself of clothes and quickly puts on his spider suit. Grabbing his rolly Disney suitcase Peter quickly threw clothes into it before grabbing his favorite stuffie, paci, blanket and bottle. Hiccuping his cries silently as he quickly fills a duffle bag with his hidden stash of food from a drawer in his bed.

Picking up his bags he uses the ceiling to crawl to the kitchen. Jumping down he quickly walks into the elevator and presses for the underground car park. Once the elevator stops he rushes over to a red and black spyder and puts his bags in the back. Pulling the key out of it's little hiding space he starts it up.

_"Peter? Peter what are you doing?"_

"Stark cheated on me, he's leaving me for Steve and I know.....I know he's going to abandon me. I thought he was going to be different. I thought he was going to love me but...he hates me. He cheated on me the first chance he got....so I'm leaving. Now he won't have to choose." Peter replied.

Putting on his helmet Peter opened the ramp up just as the elevator opened up to reveal none other than Tony Stark....without pants on. Gritting his teeth he quickly zipped out to Tony's call of his name. 

Zipping in and out of traffic the boy tries to ignore that he can hear the sound of Steves' new motorcycle right behind him. Turning he goes down a alley way and quickly picks up the spyder. Looking back he sees Captain Douchebag and Tony right behind him. Once he made contact with the alleys wall he quickly drove up the wall and up on to a rooftop.

"Sticky tires. Gotta love them." Peter says before a spotlight was shone on him.

 _"Spidey! Stop!"_ Clint yelled from the quinjet. 

Turning to look behind him he saw War Machine, Loki, Thor, Vision, Falcon and Bucky right behind him. Growling he quickly revs the engine and races off of the roof top and to a different one but the group of heroes chase after him. "Peter stop!"

The spider boy gasps in surprise and burns out. Turning he sees Scott sitting behind him. Growling he pushes the man off of his cycle before driving away. "You don't know what happened Scott! Find out and you'll understand!" Peter calls back. 

Scott sat on the rooftop as those who can fly raced after Peter. Standing he turns to see Pietro, Wanda, Tony, Steve and Bucky. Quickly walking over he noticed how close Tony was to Steve. Frowning he stopped in front of them and looked between Tony and Steve. "No. No! Stark you didn't!" Scott growled before punching the man in the face. "You cheated on the kid with Captain?!"

"Ow! Fuck! You're stronger than you look skinny arms." Tony groans.

"What did you do to that kid?"

"Nothing! I...I just...I'm getting back together with Steve." Tony says softly before being punched so hard he goes flying backwards.

"I knew it. I just wanted to punch you again." Scott growls before quickly turning and running after the kid. "Look at it from his point of view Stark!"

Tony stood and groaned as his nose fixed itself. Pietro looked at Tony and shook his head before racing after Peter. Stark looked at Wanda who was just glaring at him. "Hypocrite." She growls out before flying off.

Tony rubbed his head and sighed. He fucked up big time. "Heh. I really screwed the pooch huh petey?" He says with a bitter smile, a flash of light from the quinjet allowed Bucky and Steve to see what looked like a fang poking out of Tonys mouth. 

"Stark? Are you..." Bucky begins.

"A vampire? Yes. Yes I am. I got my mutation results back from Xavier during dinner the other day. My mutation is not a healing factor." Stark says as he stands, eyes turning a blood red.

Steve and Bucky both take a step back. "My power is a lot like Draculas'. I am...a vampire." Tony states as he bares his fangs to the two men.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Daredevil growled as he was followed by one of his husbands and a annoying merc with a mouth. "I can go on patrols by myself you know!" He growled out until a loud crash followed by a splash startled him.

The three men quickly rush to the scene only to see (I made a horrible pun there didn't I?) a smashed tri wheeled vehicle with two bags coming out of the little trunk thing.

"What the hell happened?! Hey uh...is that blood?" Deadpool asks while pointing at the wall.

Strange flew over and frowned. Inspecting the stain he didn't notice a man with black hair slowly floating out of the Hudson. "Ahem!"

Strange quickly turned to the man to see him holding a small teen with blood coming out of his head. "Oh my god. Pe-Spider-man!" Strange yells as he quickly flies over to the boy and takes him from the man.

"My name is Namor, king of the ocean. This boy came down to me after I heard a crash from up here. I had to stop one of my shark friends from eating him." The man says as Strange and Daredevil quickly perform CPR. "Is he going to be alright?"

"As long as we can get him breathing again then yes. But he has a head injury meaning he may have a concussion which means doctors which also means he can't go. They find out what's going on in his blood he's done for." Strange spoke quickly as he preformed the chest compressions.

Namor and Deadpool sat nearby and held the boys hands in their own until the boy lunged up and coughed up water and a small fish. Namor quickly put the fish in the water before turning back to a now sobbing, bloody teen. "It's ok. It's ok. Everything is going to be ok." Strange says to the boy as the cloak he was wearing wrapped itself around the sobbing boy, trying to keep him warm.

"Wh-Who are you?" The boy asks softly.

"What? Peter it's me. Uncle Strange?"

"Who? Wh-Who are you people?! Why does my head hurt?!" Peter screams as he holds his head tightly.

Daredevil and Strange share a frightened look with one thought being shared between them. 

_"Peter has amnesia."_


End file.
